Likes me, Likes me not
by xtreme-rebel7k
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran like each other. But they are to shy to tell the other party. Meanwhile, at the new school, the whole cardcaptor gang changes for no reason and stop hanging out altogether
1. Sakura's POV

Likes me, likes me not.

Disclaimer : I dont own CCS. that's it.

Sakura's POV 

"Tomoyo.."

"Hmm?"

"are u still going to help me er..."

"with wat? "

"u know... about Syao-"

"Sakura.. u know i dont hav the time. im still making dresses!"

"ok... but do u know if er... u know who feels the same?"

"i dunno. he hasnt told me anything."

"ok then... i gotta go.."

"whatever"

I hung up. Tomoyo can be so selfish and only caring about making dresses. Sure, i can't blame her but I keep getting the idea that she is jealous of Syaoran and I having the same feelings for each other, you know what i mean. I used to hate to be under the scrutiny of her camera lens, but now i missed the old Tomoyo, the one with the camreaa, following me everywhere and saying kawaii in this high pitched squeaky voice that we used to mimic and laugh at. I am 14 and im supposed to be in charge of my own life. In fact, I am going to call Syaoran now and ask. He is absolutely not doing anything to so call "get me." Yes. I am going to call him now.

I picked up the phone and then put it back down.I groaned, picked up the phone, dialed he number slowly.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

I almost fainted at the sound of his voice. It was so enchanting so...

"Hello?"

Damn!

"Er.. Hey. i was wondering... about... you know...about what Tomoyo said."

"What did she say? I don't get you."

I sighed. He was either acting dumb or was really stupid not to know what we were talking about. 

"About you liking me..."

"Don't listen to her. She's bluffing. She's being such and idiot. She's just not the video-taping-and-saying-kawaii person anymore."

If you had dug out my heart and kicked it across the room, it would've hurt much less than hearing this.

"Are you sure?"

"Why would I bluff you?"

"You did bluff me before."

"Well, that was because-"

"Look, I-er... gottta go. my dad is cooking something delicious. Dinnerissortofreadysoi'llseeyainschooltomorrow.Bye!"

I put down teh phone. I so hate myself, and Syaoran. He does like me right?

Yeah, right.


	2. Syaoran's POV

Likes me, likes me not.

Disclaimer : I dont own CCS. that's it.

Syaoran's POV

I could only hear the sound of the phone ringing in my ears after Sakura put down. She is always like that. Of course she wouldn't like me, even if I told her but at that time, I wanted to tell her how much i liked her, and taht i wrote her name on the whiteboard, etc.But of course she wouldn't like me, and that will forever remain a dream. I kind of miss the video-taping-kawaii-saying Tomoyo. If she was the old Tomoyo, she would at least make and effort to hook us up, or at least do somthing for that matter.I wish Sakura would tell me she likes me, well, not that she would really like me but I guess that's the main reason for staying in Japan and not going back to my family.But she was all nervous when she called me, and it means something, right?

So she does like me, right?

Yeah right.

The next day at school.

Sometimes, I kind of wished that I was in the same class as Sakura. I mean, her life is really sad. She doesnt have frens in her class and no one ever talks to her. Everyone is so self absorbed. While me, in another class, just sits down and notice that no one is talking to her as she sits down in the assembly area, cleecting dust. Oh ya, sure, I have friends, but not for long, I guess. I don't know why I am making friends with all the freaks in my class. Wait... all the people in my class are freaks, except for Tomoyo, but well, Tomoyo is becoming a freak. Meling isn't in the same class as me,but you can see she is also having problems socializing as well. Now that I'm officially a student counsellor, also classed as a goody-goody in school, i get endless remarks about how "good" or good I am. Not that I care. I don't know why but I keep doing all these extra stuff. It's insnae. But I just do.And now, I am currently torturing myself by trying hard not to look at her as i am way in front of her but i know she is constantly looking in front but not at me, but still.

"Today, i will cane a student by the name of Oyungi Chinyi. He has violated the rules way too far. He has stolen people's wallets, valdalized school walls and played with the fire extinguisher. I will not, and the school will not tolerate such insolence!" Mr Tereda said. That guy changed, too. That's why the girl in our 4th Grade class dumped him. I've forgotten her name, but I still see her around.He used to be a nice teacher, and then he changed, for no other reason, and became the Disciplinary Master. 

It also make me think about Sakura. She changed, too. No longer the sweet and so called weakling that some people called ger. She had toughened up, and didn't let anyone push her around. One thing that never changed about her, was that we could hear her blading into school, putting her blades into her locker and changing into the proper school shoes.She would not cringe when people mentioned ghost, but rew excited instead.She faced up to her fears. I knew that if Mr Tereda caned Oyungi, she wouldn't even bat an eye. 

Mr Tereda was putting a white diaper on Oyungi's bum. He took the long, oblong wooden stick and tested it with the air. 

"whap, whap, whap." the noise could only be heard if you werew sitting at the front.

"PIAK!" Mr Tereda held the cane up high and whapped it down on a very sorry Oyungi. which had his hands on the table. Some of the sluts or gentle girls in school like Tomoyo gasped. I turned to glance at Sakura. She just watched as if it was an everyday thing to see a student get caned. The white thing on Oyungi's bum snapped, with pieces of styrofoam showering the students in the front. 

"let's hope he didnt fart," Yamazaki said to me. The rest giggled.

"Silence!" Mr Tereda said and all of us shuffled back to class. I could see Sakura balance something on her head as she headed back to class. I wish i could put on smiling face all the time, just like her.


	3. Sakura's POV 2

Sakura's POV2

I went back to class and our music teacher came to take us for our music lesson. She was a very nice chinese teacher who resembled a duck but her name was a misnomer. Miss Kirei, as she was called, led us to teh music room where she briefed us about our project.

"As you know, our school has been trying to get students to raise funds."

"Nani!!??" all the students jumped up. What was Miss Kirei talking about? We have heard of our school not having enough funds so it was quite logical for them to have a funfair. But how were we to know without the school telling us? We didn'y hav mental telepathy or something.At this point, Miss Kirei starts to get nervous

"But anyway, you guys are supposed to come up with an item and each group has to present it 4 weeks from now, and you will be selected to do busking in the school!"

At this point, everyone sweatdrops. No one wanted to perform. The only wanted to do projescts for grades. Miss Kirei knew about this so added, "This will be counted as 40% of you music grade. You may get into you groups now."

Man, you have to hand it to her. I just sat there, and waited to be picked. yeah, me the small insignificant fish in the ugly sea of people which I hate.Syaoran wouldn't have such problems. He has so many friends. I have to admit, I really missed the times when we were together. I guessed people changed. And without those people, I chaznged too.Sonja and Harriet were yelling at me to join their group. I wouldn't want to work with them if you paid me a billion dollars. Wait... maybe I'll consider that. I strutted to Miss Kirei and told her everything, trying not to cry. She is a really nice person, even though she looks like a duck and that her name was a misnomer. She said she wouldn't let me do an individual project and persuaded me to join Sonja. Harriet and the whole jing gang, ash they liked to call it.Whatever. I am so out of this.

"Sakura, you cant just sit there,"

"Ya, but i wasnt your first choice. so why bother?"

At this point, Janey gets mad.

"Fine! Be that way!"

"Whatever. " I was starting to hate Janey.

The bell rang, just as Janey and I were in a staring competing while everyone while trying to discuss the project without sweat dropping. Thank whosoever that we have to change classes and that I can see.. nevermind.

English Class.

I dashed back, sort of. I saw Ginger, my new school friend who was in the same class as Syaoran. I pulled her hair, fogetting the promise that I had told her I wouldn't. I grabbed my books under the table and dashed back to my English class.Ginge, is he looking at me? I said when Mrs Shizuki came in to take over. i looked infront and out of the corner of my eye, he was looking at me! I was kind of happy until I remembered that he broke my heartor rather, dug it out anf threw it across the room. I think he knew that I knew he was looking at him so he turned back. Argh! So confusing.

"Okay guys. Did you bring your Thesaurus? Well, I'm glad if you did as you are going to use it." She was unusually cheey today and we proceeded to open our English workbooks as we followed her instructions. 

"The first pair to get all the answers on page 136 right will receive 2 ferrero Rochers each!"

Somia and Lilly started scribbling as fast as possible while Ginger and I took our time as wee were still ignorant and talking about the kind of Ferreros that we liked to eat. BOth of us agreed that the Manchery was nicer, but you didn't need to know that.So we got started on the words. 

"Hmm... fill in the blanks. Glide, Soar, Hover..."

"Sakura, are you sure there is a hover?"

"Of course there is! "

"What is wa _ _? I don't understand u mean there is another wordd called wa something something?"

"We're done! Lilly and Somia excalimed and everyone yelled, "Cheaters!""

Mrs Shizuki checked the words on their books.

"Wave? that word doesnt replace fly!" Some of the students exploded in guffaws while others sighed in relief.

"Oh please! We're 14 years old! Fancy doing something like that just to get 2 Ferrero Rochers instead of the whole box you could buy at the supermarket.'' I said.

"I give you the clue for the W word, it's used to describe smells"

"I got it!" I yelled and Scribbled "W-a-f-t" on my book.

"Mrs Shizuki!" Ginger and I were trembling with exictement.

Checking every word with her eyes, Mrs Shizuki told us that we had everything correct while I plastered a triumphant smirk on my face. Mrs Shizuki proceeded to get the Ferreros from the box.

"Yeah baby!" I punched my fist in teh air and gave Ginger a high five. I swear, that I yelled so loud that the whole school could hear what was going on in our puny little classroom.


	4. Tomoyo's POV

Disclaimer: i dun own CCS.

p.s. there is no magic in this story. so if u like magic, u can forget abt reading this. so sorry

Tomoyo's POV

I watched as Sakura yell out "Yeah baby" as everyone in the class sulked or cheered for them. There were shouts of "You go girl" and other remarks while the clown in class yelled and sais that they had cheated. I was filled with overwhelming jealousy and I imagined that I took over Ginger's place. Didn't she still regard me, Tomoyo Daidouji as a friend? She has even started hanging out with Ginger, Winni and Angel. They STOLE Sakura, they- wait. I can't believe this. I don't know whatever happened to us. We changed. She changed. I changed. She was no longer in cheerleading and took part in Table Tennis instead. I guess she seems happier. She is always happy when she is with Ginger and crew. I changed. The video camera was no longer my obssession. I didn't know where I put it, and when exactly I stopped videotaping. I don't even know where my tapes had been. I think I stopped video taping in my final year of Elementary school as we had to sit for and exam and to go to another school. After all of us got here, everyone changed. I missed the old taping days of video taping where I would shout kawaii in my high pitched voice. I knew that everytime I said that, Sakura would mimic me and we would have a good laugh.

I missed the old Sakura. In the past, Sakura was very forgiving and was now more hard-hearted. She used to come to my class and see me, just before we would go downsairs for our morning assembly. But then people started teasing her and Syaoran so she stopped. We didn't exactly quarrel or anything, we just drifted apart.I still liked to see her cheerful face accompanied with the slik slik slik of her rollerblades on the whote linoleum floor. Now she was more outspoken, lively, cheeky, hot tempered. I don't know how much she has changed but judging from the exterior, she changed a lot. 

Syaoran. That guy is a sadist. He doesnt do anything just to get the gal he likes. Obviously, they have feelings for each other but are both too stubborn to admit it.That Syaoran just watches Sakura and doesn't do anything to get him while Sakura is still waiting for him to say something and has tried flirting with him. I guess I'm the only one who only changed a bit. It hurts me to see how my friends are suffering.

As Mrs Shizuki was getting on with the lesson while giving out the remaining Ferrero Rochers to all the people who completed the exercise and continued. 

"Please get into your groups I had assigned you to earlier in the year"

Ginger, Sakura Elise and Shameel, a malay exchange student were in one group. Syaoran,Celia , Daphne and another girl whom I don't know were in my group. As for mine? I was with Meiling, whom I constantly argued with and with two other guys , Eddie and Yumiki (izzit a guys name?=P)

"Well well well. Staring at you EX-best friend?" the venom that Meiling spat out could even be poured into a cup. I didn't argue back with her. I couldn't care less.

It was funny. Meiling was cold-hearted to everyone, as if she couldn't feel any emotions. Whatever she spoke was nothing pleasing to the ear and she wore her face in a constant frown. Meiling changed. In the past, we got a long fine but she had become worse. From time to time, I heard Syaoran call her "Mu Lao Hu" meaning female tiger in Chinese and Meiling would always attack him, not in a playful way, but in a fierce way, using all the strength she sould put into her fighting. She was taking everything too hard or too seriously. She was taking to CCAs which were Track and Field and WuShu. (Kungfu or what crap)

"Too scared to argue back? Chicken!" Meiling was at it again and I was trying hard to control my temper.

"Talking to you is just like talking to an ant. No wonder Sakura ditched you."

"Sakura did NOT ditch me. YOU, ditched us."

"What? You still dare deny it? You changed, everyone changed, except for me." Meiling's eyes were flared.

"..." I was speechless. It was true. What Meiling said was true. I became silent. So did she. But both of us suddenly realised that everyone was staring at us. We were arguing or rather, quarreling loudly. 

"Sorry." i said but Meiling acted as though nothing had happened. Mrs Shizuki cleared her throat. "Miss Daidouji and Miss Li, I believe that we can continue." I nodded while Meiling rolled her eyes. Meiling was trying to act as if nothing had happened and that nothing was wrong, but she failed. She is such a bad actress. the bell finally rang. Torture was over


	5. Sakura's POV 3

p.s. i dun own CCS. ok? and this chapter is a bit boring. so sory! argh~! dun throw rotten eggs at me! noooo!!!!!!! u can do anything except that. argh!!!!!!! dun throw rotten eggs at me! argh!

Sakura's POV

I had absolutely no idea on what Tomoyo and Meiling had been talking about. They have been quarreling like a bunch of blithering idiots ever since they enrolled into the school. I just don't get them. Thank goodness school is over. Well, not really because another bunch of blithering idiots have decided to hold a music project meeting after school, which, I, of course, will not have a say in. Syaoran can't be found anywhere! Urgh. I have to stop thinking about a guy who can't make up his mind on whether he likes a girl a not. If not he will take over my mind and go crazy! Even though I hate to be treated like a little kid, it was pretty good to receive the Ferrero Rochers from Mrs Shizuki. It seemed to me that it was a sign that my life wasn't so bad at all. But right now, it did seem that my life sucked.

I plonked down my bag on one of the silver, metal chairs and dumped my books in my locker, squeezing it with my rollerblades. All of my classmates then proceeded to eat lunch or do their own things. While eating, they talked. They are so stupid to not discuss about the project when they were eating and went to dilly dally like go to the toilet and stuff. by the time all of us gathered round to talk about the project, it had been an hour since we plonked out bags down on the chairs.

"what kind of songs do you suggest?" Janey asked.

"Chinese songs! duh!" everyone chorused but i rolled my eyes.

"But the school is constantly encouraging us to speak English and besides, there are Malay exchange students here." Harriet piped in.

"Why not, we do a mix of Korean, Chinese and English?" Sammi asks

Everyone sweatdrops but Janey agrees but nodding her head enthusiastically. I just did the stupid thing. Roll my eyes.The song Sammi suggested was called Perfect Man by the band Shinhwa. I squealed, letting a bit of my girlie self show. But just kept my mouth in a straight line after that. I had agreed to go along with Sammi.

"Hey chicks," said a guy by the name of Donnie.

"We ain't got no group." another fat ass named Jonnie said.

"Okay," Janey was taking things into her own hands."Who wants them in?"

"Me."Sonja says  


"Me." Elly says

"Er... me?" I say. After that, we accepted the boys and we had to settle for a new idea. I groaned. Hanging out with them is just plain torture.

"Okay... so what do we do now?"

"How about something by Britney?"

"You're insane!"

"Not her character, you idiot, I mean her songs!"

"We'll think about that, Sakura." Janey said. " I gotta go." Everyone left.

I picked up my slingbag from my chair and went to grab my blades.

"This thing won't come....... OUT!" I heard an all to familiar voice and something, or someone, bumped into her.

"Hey! Hey... Meiling."I was so shocked but prepared to make a witty remark. "Didn't know that taking something out of your locker was that hard." (u tot it was Syaoran rite? blea!)

"Sakura. Don't give me that I'm-so-happy-and-you're-not attitude.You've changed, Tomoyo changed, Syaoran changed, everyone changed. It's all you fault. Why can't we be what we used to be?"She now wore her hair in one french braid, and looked different.

"But Meiling. Some things change. "

"But what is the use of changing when you are not happy? I know I'm not, I know Syaoran isn't but I don't know if you are!"

"Meiling." I said and paused. "I thought you were happy.Or at least fine..."

"That's because you don't even know me! I may appear okay, but I'm not! We just got separated when we got here, damn school."

That was all she said and left. That got me all weird and thinking. Why did we separate in the first place? Why aren't we close anymore? Were we really happy together, as a crowd of friends? What happened when we got here? Why did Tomoyo stop video taping us? Why did Meiling stop saying that she was the best at everything? How come she stopped clinging onto Syaoran? Am I really happy with Ginger and gang? Why did Syaoran stop hanging out with us? What happened to Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, ans Yamazaki? Why did Syaoran say he did not like me? Does he like me? Should I tell him?What is wrong with us?Why did all of his happen?


	6. Meiling's POV

I dun own CCS.

Meiling's POV 

I picked myself up, leaving a very stunned Sakura behind. If she was the old Sakura, she would say,"Wait! Don't stay mad at me. Let's go home together." Of course she didn't. I snuck a look back when she was not looking. I so enjoyed making her angry. But then, she was shocked, and stood there like the swying flag in the parade square. All of a sudden i felt bad for making her angry. It wasn't her fault that Tomoyo changed. It wasn't her fault that we couldn't remain as one. It was also not her fault that they stopped hanging out together. 

Flashback.

"Why did you and Sakura stopped hanging out?" I asked Tomoyo, trying to be casual, observing her put her things in her locker.

"I dunno." She replied, and was lost in thoughts. The plastered a fake smile over her face and said, "We just stopped."

"And you're happy?"

"What makes... you think so?"

I remember that I totally lost it.

"What is wrong with you? Youc changed, she changed and you guys stopped hanging out together. What the heck is going on!"

End of flashback

I sighed, and started to walk home instead of take the bus. .

On the way home, I was having all these thoughts. 

Why did we separate in the first place? Why aren't we close anymore? Were we really happy together, as a crowd of friends? What happened when we got here? Why did Tomoyo stop video taping us? Why did Meiling stop saying that she was the best at everything? How come she stopped clinging onto Syaoran? Am I really happy with Ginger and gang? Why did Syaoran stop hanging out with us? What happened to Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, ans Yamazaki? Why did Syaoran say he did not like me? Does he like me? Should I tell him?What is wrong with us?Why did all of his happen?

I got into my house that i shared with a cousin whom I loved (as a brother ) and hated.

"Oh. you're back."

"Surprisingly you show concern for your dear cousin who happens to be biting everyone's heads off."

There was no answer. But I was so mad.

"Why can't you answer me? Why cant there be an answer? Why did all of us stop hanging out together? What's wrong with you? Why are you such a goody goody?"

He lifted his head from his homework. "Meling, please stop. Go have tea or sit in front of the fan. You're angry. Calm down."

"I won't!" by now I was yelling like a spoilt brat. "Everything changed! You didn't use to be such a goody-goody. You used to bea guy. A guy with guts. You like Sakura but you don't even dare tell her. You begged Auntie to stay just because of her. Show some guts, will you? Where is the old Syaoran?"

"Meiling!" he yelled back, with his voice breaking he sounded funny but both were too angry to laugh."Whether I like Sakura or not is none of your business! So what if I have changed... at least its for the better. By the way, I'm not feeling all mushy inside for someone like her."

"Liar!" Meiling said. "You know you liked Sakura. You have always liked her. What is your problem? Why can't you just tell her?"

"Will you stop that?"

"Will you stop lying?"

That stupid cousin of mine makes me so sick. After my last statement I went to my room and slammed the door.

"Damn you Syaoran!"

"Damn you Meiling!"

I heard him say that after the door slammed. Why do we cousins always say things similar to each other's?


	7. Syaoran's POV 2

Syaoran's POV 2

I slammed the door around the same time Meiling slammed hers and yelled , "Damn you Meiling!" after she said , "Damn you Syaoran!"

I slumped against the wall, sitting on my bed. eiling was right. We unconsciously changed, and drew apart. Techinically, it wasn't really unconscious.We knew, but refused to do snything about it. Sad life.I didn't feel like studying so I ripped open my wallet to see the picture that Meiling and I took a few years ago while riding a rollercoaster.. Meiling was hugging me so tightly that I could barely breathe and I was trying to live by not being scared or strangled to death.

Flashback.

"Syaoran, the ride is scary!"

"I-I know, but it w-would be a-a-aaaaaaaah! Lot better if you s-stop s-s-strangling meeeeeee!"

"I can't help aaaaaaargh!"

End of flashback.

I could still hear Meiling screaming in my ear but at that time I thought my eardrums would burst.But now, her screams seemed soft. I proceeded to concentrate on my homework and walked over to the table, but I couldn't concentrate. That was the last thing I remembered.

I woke up after I fell off onto the chair and onto the floor. It was about 6 a.m Darn! Haven't finished my homework! I quickly scribbled answers, got dressed and went down for breakfast to meet an angry cousin with pontianak eyes. Pontianak means vampire. That's what it means in some Asian parts of the world. 

Everytime when we quarreled, we would stare at each other's eyes to see who would blink first. But then in the end we would end up laughing.I proceeded to get some milk and poured it into the glass. i got some dim sum like Char sao paos and munched on one. I continued eating and drinking and ended up with a white mustache.Normally Meiling would laugh at how funny I'd look and told me that my mother had given me the perfect name. 

"Hahahahaha!You eat like a wolf! Your mother certainly gave you the perfect name!"

But now I noticed that Meiling didn't laugh anymore. And I kind of missed her laughter and he way she would annoy me, whether I liked her to be around or not.We didn't even play the stare eyes game with each other anymore. I sighed and rode a bike to school to clear my head.

Then I suddenly realised why I rode a bike for.

"You wanted to see Sakura, you baka!" I slapped myself on a forehead just as a car missed me by a centimetre. The driver honked loudly and I "woke up."

But nevertheless, I reached school , wanting to hear her blades make the "slick, slick, slick" sound on the linoleum floor but there was dead silence. I sighed. 

"That's what you get for wanting to see that girl. The more you want to see, the more you don't." I said to myself. I climbed up the stairs after grabbing the books from my locker and then turned right to proceed to my classroom.Yamazaki was inside. I didn't bother to say hi to him. 

I always remembered how he likes to put lies into my head and liked to make funny remarks. He was kind of an introvert now, and I don't see Chiharu dragging him by the ear anymore.Where did Chiharu go anyway? I was too self absorbed not to notice! What is wrong with me? Whatever. I was alraedy late for my counsellor duties and the teachers watch us so closely that we can barely breathe!


End file.
